


(PODFIC) Proprietary Information by NotLucy

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Corporate Espionage, Daddy Kink, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Okay, so Bucky Barnes has a crush on Steve Rogers. The guy's gorgeous, talented and, oh yeah, the Chief Design Officer of the biggest tech company in the world. In other words: he's so far out of Bucky's league that he might as well be in a different stratosphere.





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proprietary Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964402) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



> I'm excited to share this great fic with my listeners. Great story and characterizations, hot sex (with kink so do heed the tags and explicit rating) not to mention heart-breaking angst. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d31llidwru7emwp/Propietary_Information_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets oriented and figures out exactly who he embarrassed himself in front of.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qjwv9c6zc05cdcj/Propietary_Information_Chapter_Two.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Lasting Hope" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
